A Broken Promise
by Starr-fish
Summary: R for language, violence, and angst. *smiles* Not much to say... Inuyasha goes crazy. Thats basically what happens... Please R
1. Part I

Disclaimer and Such: Er… A few things in this story are a bit unbelievable… I just needed to write a sad story to please Lessa, but it turned out I couldn't hurt one of my favorite characters, so I kinda switched it around in the end. I don't know if I'm gonna make this more than two chapters, it depends on how many reviews I get. *winks* Very sad. I CRIED when I wrote this. O.o And I like, NEVER cry. I didn't even cry when my dad died… And this is a FICTIONAL CHARACTER! GAH!

Remember: 

"meow" means speaking aloud

'meow' thoughts

__

meow inner voice

____________________________________

****

A Broken Promise

Chapter One

Her scent. He whirled around, his silver hair rushing in front of his face. She was near, he knew it! He whimpered. Was he scared? 'No' he growled to himself, 'I'm just nervous!' His heart thumped. _Yes you are! _His inner voice teased

"Inu…ya…sha?" Her black hair willowing in the wind. He turned to face her. He chocked when he saw her sad smile. Her soft eyes. Her petit figure.

He looked down nervously. "Kikyou…"

"Hush." She was beside him now. He stepped back, his eyes wide in shock.

"Listen Kikyou…" he rubbed the back of his neck, searching for the right words to say.

"Inuyasha, I know."

He looked up, relief and curiosity written on his face. "You do?" 

"Hai." she nodded, "You have come to tell me you choose the girl, for that is what your heart believes you want." Inuyasha nodded.

"You don't want her." Kikyou shook her head. "Have you even thought about this? The two of you are from different worlds. Are you blind?"

"Are _you _blind?!" he glared at her. Silence overtook them. 'What if she is right? I never truly thought about what we would do… I don't even know if she feels the same way!' _Who cares about what she feels, how do you feel?_

"I don't know." Inuyasha said when the thought had occurred to him.

"Don't know what?" Inuyasha glared at her once more, an evil grin set on his face. He grabbed her pale neck, his claws digging deep enough to send a trickle of blood to flow.

"You started this! You are the cause of all my pain!" Anger filled his chest as Kikyou gasped for breath.

"Go on, bitch! Choke on you own blood! You own, poisonous blood!" _You don't know what you're doing! Stop now before it's too late!_

Inuyasha growled at his inner voice, digging his nails deeper into Kikyou's throat. Suddenly, her body went limp and he dropped her. Blood surrounded her, soaking into the dirt. He grinned at the sight, turning and walking away. He stopped suddenly, not believing his eyes. She spoke, Inuyasha's heart aching with every word.

"You made the right choice."

_______________________________________________________________

Muahaha!! I am like, SO EVIL! ^___________^ I refuse to kill my second favorite character, sorry for all you…. Mean people who hate her.


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: 

Do I own  
Inuyasha-chan?  
I do not own him, you silly man.  
I do not own  
Inuyasha-chan. 

Would I own him   
here or there? 

I would not own him  
here or there.  
I would not own him anywhere. 

I do not own  
Inuyasha-chan.  
I do not own him, you silly man.

(I luv Dr. Seuss)

****

A Broken Promise

Part II

Inuyasha stood gaping, finally realizing what had happened, he turned and collapsed to the ground beside the dead woman, hugging her tightly.

_I warned you. I tried to warn you…_

Inuyasha held back the tears that were threatening him. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" he choked. "I never meant to hurt you. I-" he stopped. 'How do I feel?' he sat their, shocked. The blood from her wounds soaking deep into his clothes. 'Even now, with all this blood, she still looks like a goddess…' He leaned down and whispered, "Ai shiteru."

"No you don't. You love me." The woman draped his should, her hair falling over his face.

"You did this." his teeth shined. "You made me break my promise to her!" he lunged, his eyes wild.

She stepped out of the way. "Promise? What promise?" He stopped.

"I…" he swallowed. 'Maybe if I close my eyes, and open them again…. She'll be beside me' He tried, only to have it fail him.

"I promised I'd always protect her."

-Fin-

__________________________________________________________________

Oookay… Short. Really short. So… Should I continue, or should I leave it like this? Flame all you want, Kikyou is still one of my more favorite characters.


End file.
